This invention relates generally to leakage of particulate from cartons, and more particularly to flap and handle construction associated with such cartons which also prevent such leakage. While the description will make reference to detergent particles in such cartons, other particles are also contemplated.
In the past, it was found that detergent paticulate tended to leak or sift from cartons via openings in end flaps which carried handles attached to the flap or flaps. This problem becomes acute when an opening or openings must be provided in such flaps to store collapsible handles, which must be grasped and pulled out from such openings.